heart's taker
by hi aidi
Summary: heart's taker,dua pilihan, mengambil ataukah meletakkan. hubungan antara yang mengejar cinta dan yang memberikan cinta dipadu dalam sebuah kisah yang tak benar-benar manis untuk pelakunya. crossover Naruto, Kuroko no basuke, eyeshield 21. Sasunaru,Shikakiba,Saihina,Nejilee atau mungkin juga Nejigaa,Akakuro,Kagamuro,Hirusena. warning ,Sho-ai and yaoi here, BL. host club theme.


**Heart's taker**

**Disclaimer : I do not own of Naruto, kuroko No Basuke and eyeshield 21 their belong to their manga creatur.**

**Genre :Romance/agak drama**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru,NejiLee atau Nejigaa belum ditentukan,ShikaKiba,AKakuro,KagaMuro,HiruSena**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Hai, fic baru di crossover dari Naruto, kuroko no basuke, dan eyeshield. Walaupun crossover tetap aja Naruto yang paling banyak saya engga bisa pindah kelain fandom, terlalu jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Jadi di cerita ini kita mempunyai 7 host tampan beserta pasangan dan calon pasangannya. Sesuai dengan judulnya pengambil atau penaruh hati ini adalah perebutan cinta antara yang dikejar dan mengejar. Sekian dulu dari di. Happy reading minna.

**Heart's taker**

Oke di kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan latar awal _café_ dengan gaya Eropa. Bukan klasik, hanya saja sedikit sentuhan nuansa modern dan minimalis serta Eropa tempo dulu membawa suasana berbeda pada _café_ itu. _Café_ yang cukup terkenal karena ketampanan para pegawainya. Dan mari kita intip pemuda pertama yang baru saja keluar kamar, dia adalah Hiruma Yuichi dengan rambut warna kuning jabrik dan telinga sedikit runcing –entahlah bagaimana telinganya bisa sampai berbentuk seperti _deimon_ begitu. Kabar dari teman-temannya dia melakukan operasi karena _fetishnya_ yang berlebihan terhadap karakter _deimon_. Dan, oh ya aku lupa memberitahu kalau semua pegawai juga mendapat tinggal yang menyatu dengan _café_ itu hingga mereka tak perlu susah-susah pulang pergi.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Yuichi."tanya seorang pemuda yang kini sibuk dengan beberapa adonan pancake yang masih mengeluarkan wangi gula. Yuichi hanya mengangguk , sedang tak ingin memperpanjang masalah hanya karena pemuda dengan kulit putih itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya –catatan tak ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan nama belakang di sekolahnya maupun diluar sana. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mendengus saat mendapat reaksi minim dari Hiruma, dia meletakkan beberapa potong pancake yang masih mengepulkan asap si hadapan si iblis _deimon_ –sebutan Hiruma dari para anggota _deimon devil bats_.

"Kau kena giliran memasak hari ini?" Hiruma membuka suara setelah keduanya terdiam, hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi adonan yang mendesis saat dituang. Yang ditanya tak menjawab hanya meletakkan piring sebanyak enam buah sesuai jumlah meja yang tersisa, meletakkan pancake satu-satu ke dalam piring itu dan menuangkan caramel panas yang baru saja dilelehkan."Kau mau?"tawarnya.

Hiruma mengangguk , tanda setuju. Namun sebelum caramel itu tertuang, pancinya hampir saja mengenai wajah pemuda bermata hijau itu. Sontak kedua pemuda menoleh, di belakang sipemuda berkulit putih sudah menempel pemuda lain dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyum sejuta dolar."Sasuke-_chan_ masakanmu kelihatan lezat."ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Pletak

Jitakan manis membuat Sai –si pemuda yang tadinya memeluk Sasuke mengadau kesakitan. Dia melemparkan tatapan menusuk sebelum duduk sambil cekikikan melihat muka Sasuke yang sedikit memerah –karena marah. Satu orang lain dalam ruangan itu hanya diam tak membuka suara saat Sasuke nampak mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sai, dan lebih memilih memakan pancake yang telah ia potong kecil-kecil dan memasukkannya cepat ke mulut.

"Bisakah kau hentikan banyolanmu itu Sai kalian sedang makan bukan."ucap suara dari balik pintu. Sai hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda minta maaf dan membiarkan pemuda berambut coklat masuk tanpa sapaan."Mana yang lain?"tanyanya ketika menduduki kursi yang memang disiapkan untuknya.

"_Ohayou_, hoam."sapa pemuda rusa sambil menguap. Dia menarik sembarang kursi sesaat setelah menerima pandangan jijik dari yang lain ketika mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa di tutup.

Brugh

"Itu kursiku."sinis seorang pemuda berambut merah keras, setelah puas melihat Shikamaru yang sukses terduduk di lantai karena dorongannya. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala –sudah terlalu biasa melihat adegan kekerasan saat perebutan kursi antara si pemuda rusa pemalas dan si kapten basket pecinta gunting. Siapa yang menyangka, Akashi yang selalu dingin itu bisa nampak sangat kekanakan bila sedang bersama dengan mereka. Ya , sepertinya tuan muda kita benar-benar menganggap _café_ ini sebagai rumahnya.

"Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain marah dan tidur Shikamaru-_kun_."seorang pemuda yang baru masuk bersuara. Dia menyumpal mulut Shikamaru yang hendak balas meneriaki Akashi dengan boneka anjing yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Kemudian dia menyeret pemuda yang doyan mengatakan men_dokusai _itu ke bangku dan mendudukkannya kasar disana, hingga terdengar bunyi gedebug keras.

Yang lain hanya tertawa cekikikan saat Akashi melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada Shikamaru yang memberikannya _deathglare_."Kau diamlah Seijorou-_kun_ dan selesaikan makanmu."tegas Sasuke mutlak tak bisa dibantah.

Walaupun dingin tapi kalau sudah menyangkut dengan mereka semua Sasuke tak sungkan bersuara dan bertindak tegas, maklum saja tak ada wanita disini. Itulah yang menyebabkan semua pegawai lain bahkan sang pemilik _café_ sungkan pada Sasuke dan menganggapnya sebagai wanita, karena sikap keibuannya. Bahkan Akashi dan Hiruma pun tak masalah jika dipanggil oleh Sasuke dengan nama kecil mereka. Hanya Sai saja yang mengungkapkan pemikirannya secara gamblang dan selalu berakhir dengan jitakan dan sikap Sasuke yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin.

"Mana Himuro, dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan?"Neji sang pemilik _café_ bersuara setelah dari tadi diam.

"Mungkin masih tidur karena menonton pertandingan bola tadi malam."si penyuka anjing angkat suara.

Neji mengernyit,"Setahuku dia itu pemain basket kenapa dia malah menyukai pertandingan bola?"tanyanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa heran.

"Sudah kubilang kalau mencari kesukaan lain selain hobi kan Neji-_san_."seseorang di belakang Neji berujar santai.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"ucap Shikamaru heran dengan keberadaan Himuro yang tiba-tiba.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dia lebih memilih menarik kursi terakhir, duduk disana dan memakan jatah pancake miliknya.

**Heart's taker**

"Kalau ditanya yang paling cantik diantara kita siapa ya?"celetuk Akashi mencoba meramaikan suasana.

"Kalau aku sih tidak mungkin, aku kan tampan."ucap Sai pede. Dia menelan sisa kunyahannya dan meminum segelas air tak memperdulikan yang lain menatapnya sembari mencibir.

"Kau itu malah terlihat kearah cantik."ucap Sasuke kalem tapi matanya terlihat berkilat –jelas sekali dia membalas perlakuan jahil Sai selama ini. Yang lain hanya mengangguk –mengiyakan dengan semangat. Membuat Sai yang dasarnya memang percaya pada setiap ucapan orang paling bijak disini –baca Sasuke, semakin menundukkan kepala."Begitu yah?"senyumnya kecut.

"Tapi kalau menurutku yang manis itu Akashi-kun."ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak menyadari Akashi yang tiba-tiba drop tertohok pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hm, kau lebih manis."sahut Shikamaru santai. Kiba yang baru saja menyuap pancake langsung tersedak dan men_deathglare_ Shikamaru dengan mata coklatnya."Apa? Akukan hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"tambahnya santai, saat disekeliling Kiba terasa aura mencekam.

"Tidak lucu."ketus Kiba bersidekap.

"Bagiku lucu, iyakan Akashi?"tanyanya menoleh pada Akashi meminta persetujuan. Tentu saja si pemuda yang selalu bertingkah kekanakkan bila diantara mereka itu mengangguk dengan semangat, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membalas Kiba sampai moodnya lebih drop daripada dirinya.

Yang lain hanya menaikkan alis, sedikit terkejut –tak menyangka Shikamaru dan Akashi ternyata bisa kompak. Namun mereka lebih memilih melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah asyik memandangi Kiba yang sedang cemberut. Entah kenapa mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang tak biasa dari tatapan pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu. Ah sepertinya akan ada cinta lokasi disini.

"Tapi bukankah yang paling cantik itu Himuro-_kun_. Menurutku wajahnya paling menyerupai cewek." Ucap Sai gamblang, dia kembali melanjutkan makannya tak menyadari aura suram dari orang yang disebut.

Kretek

Brugh

"Auuuuchh."ringis Sai saat pantatnya sukses mendarat pada lantai keramik dingin.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, mengulurkan tangan pada Sai dan membenarkan letak kursi pemuda tersebut."Makanya kalau kau bicara lebih baik kau proses dahulu dengan otakmu."nasehatnya dingin pada Sai yang masih betah memegang tangan Sasuke. Yang lain hanya menatap Sai tajam, mereka juga pengen dimanjain sama Sasuke.

"Tapi kan memang benar, dia itu cantik."ucap Sai tak mau kalah.

Pletak

"Walaupun cantik, yang namanya pria ya pria. Mana mau dibilang cantik seperti wanita. Dan kau Tetsuya-_kun_ lebih baik cepat buang garpu patah itu dan dan ambil garpu baru lalu segera makan."ucap Sasuke keibuan pada Sai yang lagi-lagi meringis karena kepalanya menjadi korban kedua setelah pantat. Yang disuruh langsung beranjak dari kursinya, mau disuruh apapun jugaa kalau Sasuke yang nyuruh semuanya bakal oke-oke aja.

**Heart's taker**

"Neji-_san_ sepertinya siang ini aku tidak bisa bekerja. Aku lupa kalau pameran galeriku berlangsung siang ini."ucap Sai saat mereka berpapasan di koridor kamar.

"Tak masalah. Dan malam hari apa kau juga tidak bisa?"sahut Neji sembari membuka pintu kamar pribadinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin akan pulang agak larut karena kali ini diadakan sedikit lebih besar dari biasanya." Jawabnya santai sembari mengancingkan _blazer_ sekolahnya yang memang masih belum rapi saat dia keluar kamar. Ya si Sai adalah pemuda delapan belas tahun, kelas 3 SMA _Chokyou Gakuen_, sekolah para artis dan anak pejabat di pemerintahan maupun kaum elit lainnya. Sai sendiri adalah pelukis sekaligus pengrajin yang disegani oleh negara, bahkan dunia mengakuinya jadi wajar saja dia bisa masuk sekolah tersebut. Entah alasan apa yang digunakannya ketika bergabung masuk ke dalam _café_ ini.

"Kau mungkin akan kehilangan wanita-wanitamu jika terlalu lama disana."ucap Naji bercanda.

Sai hanya terkekeh," Tak masalah, lagipula wanita agresif seperti mereka sama sekali buka tipeku."ucapnya santai pada Neji yang kini juga ikut terkekeh geli bersamanya.

"Yak, itu terserahmu. Hanya saja kalau kau sering bolos kupotong gajimu."balas Neji sama sekali tak serius. Sai hanya mendengus, lebih memilih berlalu daripada terus-terusan meladeni bos mereka ini malah akan membuatnya terlambat kesekolah. Semua orang dalam lingkungan _café_ juga tahu, mereka bekerja apabila ada waktu sama sekali tak ada pembatasan oleh Neji. Karena pekerjaan dan umur mereka yang beragam, tentunya tak bisa untuk diterapkan aturan jam tetap pada para pegawai dengan wajah yang membuat para wanita melihat surga dunia itu.

"Hah anak itu, kapan mereka semua mempunyai pacar?"dengusnya geli. Kemudian dia membanting pintu keras dan tertawa sendiri saat menyadari iapun sama sekali belum mempunyai pacar. Namun lama-kelamaan ia diam saat melihat sebuah foto wanita dengan rambut indigo dan gaun berwarna biru muda tengah tersenyum kecil di antara kumpulan bunga mawar." Mawar? Cinta yah?"tanyanya pelan lebih pada diri sendiri. Diusapnya pelan foto itu sebelum beranjak ke meja kerja dimana ia mengurus keuangan _café_ juga penghasilan lainnya dari menulis _scenario_ film dan beberapa usaha lainnya.

Oh ya, di lupa mengatakan kalau _café_ ini juga akan disulap menjadi host club bila malam hari. Sepertinya Neji benar-benar orang yang menjunjung tinggi pribahasa sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Café yang mereka buka saja sudah mengundang banyak peminat datang apalagi ditambah host club yang menambah budlakan jumlah peminat. Apalagi dengan para host yang tampan termasuk dirinya sendiri yang juga berperan sebagai pegawai disini, siapa coba yang tidak berminat untuk merasakan surga semalam –dalam artian melihat wajah tampan dan pelayanan tapi tanpa tanda kutip. Tidak, sebanyak apapun omset yang didapat ,Neji tak akan pernah menyediakan pelayanan sampai sejauh itu.

Terkadang Neji bingung saat memikirkan bisnis _café_ yang tak pernah serius ia rintis, malah menjadi pusat perhatian utamanya setelah _scenario_ film saat ini. Awalnya dia hanya iseng membuka _café_ setelah pergi dari rumah menggunakan uang hasil menulisnya. Dan herannya lagi, entah kenapa yang dia rekrut bukanlah pegawai biasa namun malah dari _strata social_ yang diatas rata-rata, bukannya sengaja ia sendiri baru menyadarinya saat membuka satu persatu surat lamaran kerja. Salahnya juga mentang-mentang baru buka, dia dengan seenaknya menerima tanpa melihat lampiran riwayat hidup yang biasanya tertempel pada belakang surat lamaran kerja. Awal merintis usaha yang bergabung adalah Hiruma , Sasuke , Kiba dan Akashi –waktu itu ia sukses membodohi Neji dengan memalsukan tanggal lahirnya, kemudian Himuro dan Shikamaru yang masuk terakhir. Namun tidak disangka malah usahanya ini yang hasilnya menandingi penghasilannya dari menulis _scenario_ film dan novel.

Namun satu hal yang kadang membuatnya heran sekaligus penasaran, adalah tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berpacaran, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir kisah mereka bisa saja dijadikan _scenario_ saat ia benar-benar tak mendapat ide dan menginginkan kisah yang real. Hah, sudahlah tak ada gunanya ia terus-terusan membahas mereka, toh mereka nanti akan menemukan jalan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

**Heart's taker**

"Hei, _senpai_."teriak sebuah suara saat Sasuke hendak memasuki ruangan bahasa. Disana nampak seorang pemuda manis tengah berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah ke arahnya yang hanya diam mematung di tempat.

"_Senpai_ bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas ulang sejarah?"mohonnya sambil menatap Sasuke lekat.

Melihat Sasuke hanya diam, dia dengan cepat menambahkan."_Senpai_, _onegai_. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang bagian perang dunia ketiga. Ulanganku hancur jadi aku diwajibkan membuat presentasi ulang semenarik dan semudah mungkin untuk dipahami."

"Kau. _Dobe_."ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil kepala si pemuda. Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar panggilan Sasuke tak pernah berubah untuknya, dari tadi dia menunggu Sasuke berbicara yang keluar selalu saja celaan untuknya.

"_Ne_, aku bukan _Dobe, Teme_."ucapnya penuh penekanan."Kali ini, karena aku butuh bantuanmu maka ku maafkan. Dan ingat baik-baik namaku Namikaze Naruto."tambahnya setelah menarik nafas panjang dan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Sasuke hanya diam.

Sasuke menoleh, membuat warna biru langit musim panas bersirobok dengan kelamnya malam tanpa bintang." Besok. Jam 4.00 p.m tepat."ucapnya setelah melihat jam tangan. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang minta dimakan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum riang, dia menarik nafas dan menghela nafas gugup. Hah dia terlalu senang hari ini, akhirnya dia bisa makan lagi bersama Sasuke. Memikirkannya saja, membuatnya harus menggelengkan kepala agar tak ada rona pipi yang menghampiri wajahnya. Hah setelah pulang sekolah dia harus bergegas ke tempat dimana ia biasanya minta Sasuke menjadi tutornya. Dimana lagi kalau bukan Ichiraku ramen, jadi Sasuke tak perlu susah-susah menyebut tempat bertemu karena Naruto sudah sangat hapal dengan pasti letaknya.

"Tapi sayang sekali besok yah? Huh." dia menghempaskan badan pada sisian tangga."Mau bagaimana lagi."tunduknya lesu. Hah dia juga harus memahami Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswa Todai semester 4. Dan juga setelah berminggu-minggu membuntuti Uchiha muda itu dia tau kalau Sasuke juga bekerja. Dan semakin susahlah ia menemui Sasuke dengan waktu yang makin sedikit, apalagi dengan statusnya yang masih seorang pelajar.

**Heart's taker**

"Hah, mereka benar-benar ganas."ucap Akashi cemberut sembari meletakkan kepalanya yang bersurai rapi karena disisir itu ke atas meja bar di sudut ruangan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Inikan pekerjaan kita."imbuh Sai yang baru saja selesai membersihkan meja. Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, jadi mereka sudah tutup tentunya.

"Yah, aku tau tapi terkadang kesal juga."Sahutnya masih bebal dengan pendapatnya. Sai mendengus, memutar bola mata jengkel." Kau malah kelihatan santai saat para wanita itu mendekatimu."

"Itu karena tuntutan pekerjaan."

Hah, haruskah Sai menanyakan pada Akashi kapan terkhir kali ia pergi ke dokter TAT, bukannya barusan ia bilang begitu kenapa malah diulang lagi.

Pletak

"Aku juga bilang begitu _gaki_."ucap Sai kesetanan. Akashi yang diomeli juga tak kalah kesal, dia memegang sisi kepalanya yang dijitak Sai saat tangan lainnya hampir mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya.

"Kau tak diperbolehkan berkelahi apalagi menggunakan senjata tajam disini Akashi-_kun_." Sebelum tubuh Sai luka terkena gunting, Kiba sudah datang menyelamatkan. Dia meletakkan dua _mocktail_ buah di hadapan kedua pemuda yang masih saling menatap tajam.

Menyesap sedikit isi gelas Akashi tersenyum puas ke arah Kiba, memang Kiba ahlinya dalam mencampur minuman istilah kerennya bartender utama disini. Sementara Sai hanya memandangi potongan buah beraneka warna yang melayang di dalam gelas saat dia mengaduknya perlahan.

"Lebih baik untukku saja kalau hanya dipandangi seperti itu terus."ucap Shikamaru sambil meneguk mocktail yang barusan direbutnya dari Sai. Sai merengut, hampir saja memukul kepala dengan rambut licin itu –keharusan seorang host club tentunya, kalau saja tak ingat mungkin Shikamaru menyampaikan pesan tersirat dari tindakannya agar ia bisa berduaan dengan Kiba.

Namun rasa kesal tetaplah harus terbayar, dia menonjok keras bahu Shikamaru saat berlalu ke kamar dan menarik Akashi ikut serta.

"Hei lepaskan minumanku belum habis."teriak Akashi kesal saat dia sedang asik-asiknya menikmati mocktail dinginnya.

Sai melepaskan pengangan tangannya pada kerah belakang kemeja berlapis blazer tanpa lengan itu saat mereka sudah mencapai kamar masing-masing." Minumanmu bisa lain kali."dengusnya kesal.

"Hah, kau pikir bisa membuat minuman seenak Kiba-_san_. Kau harus menggantinya dengan minumanmu."bentak Akashi tak mau kalah, dia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan memandang Sai tajam.

"Minumanku sudah dirampas Shikamaru, kau ingat?"ucap Sai tak peduli. " Lagipula sebaiknya kita memberikan waktu untuk mereka."tambahnya sambil bersidekap, memandang kelorong menuju lantai bawah.

"Mereka?"beo Akashi masih bingung, sepertinya otak jeniusnya memang tidak dirancang memikirkan hal 'serumit' ini.

Menghela nafas, Sai hampir kehilangan kesabaran saat melihat muka linglung Akashi. Sepertinya penjelasannya akan panjang.

"Mereka."ucap Sai pelan tak mau mengulang penjelasan dua kali."Kau tau, Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, kau tau tatapan Shikamaru pada Kiba itu berbeda."

"Ya, lalu apa untungnya bagiku?"tanya Akashi tak peduli.

Sai hampir mencakar muka sok dingin pemuda dengan rambut dan mata merah itu, kalau saja dia tak ingat –kelakuan itu malah tampak seperti wanita, jadinya dia lebih memilih kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Tidak ada untungnya bagimu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberikan mereka sedikit privasi. Kau tau sepertinya Shikamaru mulai melakukan pendekatan."jelasnya dengan kesabaran yang menipis.

"Kalau Shikamaru yang melakukan pendekatan, lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

Cukup. Sai menyerah dengan kelemotan si bocah merah kalau sudah membahas tentang cinta. Apalagi coba yang harus dia katakan agar si Akashi muda ini mengerti.

"Yak, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau tidur."teriak Sai, dia mencak-mencak sepanjang koridor.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku turun kebawah mengambil minumanku."ucapnya santai, dia berbalik menuju tangga ke lantai bawah. Hah Akashi benar-benar engga tau situasi.

**TBC**

Yak bukannya update fic multichip malah nambah cerita. Tapi bishie di kuroko no basuke sungguh bikin zipper tapi juga melayang disaat bersamaan. So jadilah ini fic, mungkin ini setting agak sama kaya punya Hikari Rio namun dalam konsep berbeda, aku lebiih menekankan romancenya bukan menjadi satu pair pershoot tapi multipair multishoot. Dan di kecewa, rencana buat ngebanjirin just in ma fanfic sasunaru gagal gegara di kena trap, uhh jengkel banget.

yup sekian dulu dari di, _harap reviewnya yah soalnya tu menentukan ni fic dilanjut atau engga. _

**Review please**


End file.
